


You're Staying Here

by JamieJJP (TriggerJones)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, JUST FLUFF REALLY, M/M, Minor/Past character death, Reader is Dean's Daughter, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerJones/pseuds/JamieJJP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you go to meet your father after your mother's death, you don't expect him to be so welcoming, and after being introduced to his family, you begin to settle in to life in the bunker with your uncle, father and his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sat patiently at the end of the road by the bunker, the place that you were told your father lived. Your mom had done her best to keep up to date with where he was, and this seemed to be the place that he visited most often in recent years, so you figured it would be the best place to find him.

You’d walked right down to the garage entrance when you first got there, but once you realised that you weren’t getting in, you made your way five or so minutes back up the path to sit and wait.

You’d been there for two hours already, but it was a warm Kansas day so you didn’t mind much.

A low, rumbling engine alerted you to the gorgeous old car that was coming towards you, and you stood up, smoothing down your clothes.

The car came to a stop beside you, and two tall men got out, eying you warily.

You noticed which one was your father instantly. The green eyes, the freckles, the resemblance was uncanny.

“Who are you?” the other asked, gruffly, “And how did you find this place.”

“Sorry,” you said, smiling awkwardly, “Um, I’m Y/N.”

Dean still hadn’t said anything, but you saw the way he studied your face - he noticed the similarities too.

“I’m Y/N Winchester,” you continued, looking straight at him, “And I’ve come to meet my father.”

Sam’s eyes bugged out of his head, and Dean’s jaw clenched involuntarily.

“You’re my kid?” he asked, his eyes still studying your face, obviously still noticing all of his familiar features in you.

You nodded, shrugging your backpack up your shoulder, “If you’re the mighty Dean Winchester that my mom told me about, then yeah.”

“Shit,” Sam mumbled, and you looked up at him.

“You must be Uncle Sammy.”

Dean frowned at you, “Your mom called him Sammy?”

You nodded, “Yeah. She said you always referred to him as ‘my little brother Sammy’. Guess he outgrew that…”

“How old are you?” Sam asked, clearly still wary of you.

“Nineteen,” you told him, before looking back at your father.

“I’ve had a kid for more than half my life and nobody thought to tell me?” Dean seethed, outraged, “I would have provided for you. Sent money or something.”

You rolled your eyes, “We had enough. And giving us money you got from fake credit cards probably wouldn’t have been the best idea. Hunting doesn’t exactly pay the bills now, does it?”

You watched as both of their faces moulded into ones of shock and confusion.

Sam cleared his throat, “You… you know… what we do?”

“How could I not?” you laughed slightly, “I do it too.”

You could sense what his reaction was going to be before it even happened, so you hid the smile from your face and waited patiently.

“I’m sorry, you  _what_?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised.

You looked up at your father and shrugged, “I hunt. It’s the family business, after all.”

“You’re  _nineteen_  years old! How long have you been doing this for?”

“A few years,” you told him, “I don’t know. Something came after us, so Mom had to tell me about what you did,” you paused as he sighed, rubbing at his temples with his fingers, “And I took care of it. It was a shifter. Since then… I guess I’ve picked up on a few tricks of the trade.”

“You took on a shifter?” Sam questioned, “When you were, what, sixteen?”

“Fourteen,” you corrected, and Dean threw his head back in disbelief.

“Maybe… maybe we should go inside?” Sam suggested, sensing that this was going to be a long conversation, “Do this somewhere more comfortable?”

Dean nodded tensely, walking back to the driver’s side and barking out, “Get in the car, Y/N.”

His tone shocked you, so you did as he said without complaint, “Yes sir.”

* * *

They led you down to the kitchen, and you took a seat at the table while Dean went to his room to deposit his bags.

“You’re seriously my niece?” Sam asked, leaning against the counter.

“Yep,” you told him, smiling awkwardly.

He shook his head in fond confusion, “This is so weird. Would you like a drink, Y/N?” he asked, walking to the fridge, “We’ve got water, orange juice, cranberry juice, beer-”

“She’s not having beer,” Dean announced, entering the room and sitting opposite you, “She’s nineteen, Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “You and I both had our fair share of beer from when we were like sixteen.”

Dean turned to glare at his brother, “Maybe I don’t want to make the same mistakes with my daughter as Dad made with us.”

You felt the tension build in the room as they continued to stare at each other.

“Water’s fine,” you blurted, wanting them to stop having this silent argument, “Thanks Uncle Sammy.”

Sam nodded, bringing you a bottle of water and your father a beer.

“Thanks,” Dean sighed, popping the cap and taking a long swig.

“No problem,” Sam told both of you, “And seriously, Y/N, Sam is fine.”

“Okay,” you nodded, “Uncle Sam.”

“Or just Sam,” Sam sighed, “Uncle Sam makes me feel old.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Sammy, I’m the one with the nineteen year old daughter. I think I’m the old one here.”

“Jesus, neither of you are old,” you snapped, already growing tired of their bickering, “You’re, what, thirty-six and thirty-two? That’s hardly old. Stop feeling sorry for yourselves.”

Dean looked at you, a slight glint in his eye, “You certainly inherited your mom’s feistiness.”

Your mouth went slack as you gaped at him, “Uh… you… you know who my mom is?”

Dean nodded, a fond smile crossing his face.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Sam said, smiling kindly at you as he left the room.

“How do you know?” you asked, trying to keep your emotions in check

Dean bit his lip and shook his head softly, “Around that time… when I was sixteen, seventeen… there was only one girl who I was honest with. The only girl I ever told about hunting, talked to about Sam, until later when Sam was at college and I met someone else. But, your mom… God, Y/N, I really liked her. I really cared about her. She has to know that, right?”

You nodded, and coughed back the tears that were threatening to spill over, “Yeah. She did. She knew. And for the record, she felt the same.”

“She’s gone, isn’t she?” Dean whispered, after a long moment of silence, “That’s why you’re here.”

You nodded, coughing a little, “Yeah. A few months ago. I’ve been hitchhiking since. Slowly making my way here.”

“Is that bag everything you have?” your father asked, concern crossing his features.

“No,” you told him, “I’ve got some stuff in a motel in Lebanon.”

Dean stood up and made for the door, turning back to you when he got there.

“You coming?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Where?”

“To get your stuff,” he told you once you were next to him, “You’re staying here.”


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks leading up to meeting up with your father, as you were making your way to the bunker, you hadn’t for one minute expected him to offer you a place to stay.

Well, he didn’t exactly offer. He sort of demanded that you stay with them.

You were flattered that he trusted you so much, and even more so that he remembered your mom so fondly. You couldn’t help but think that he would have been a great father to have as you grew up, but you knew that the circumstances didn’t allow for that. You were just happy that you’d found him now, and that he was willing to accept you into his home.

Once you got to the motel, he waited in the car as you gathered your things. You didn’t have much, just a large duffel and an extra pillow – the ones in motels tended to make you sneeze – so it only took you a minute or so to pack up and head out to the impala.

“I’m just gonna check out,” you told Dean as you put your things on the back seat, “I’d paid for a couple more days already so I could do with the money back.”

“Okay kiddo,” he replied, and your heart jumped at the use of the name that your mother used to use, “I’ll be right here.”

You smiled as you made your way across to the reception.

The woman looked concerned as you asked to check out early.

“Is everything alright dear?” she asked quietly, looking out of the window and at your father’s car.

“Yeah,” you assured her, shoving your hands in your pockets, “I’ve just got somewhere else to stay now.”

She leant over the counter and whispered in your ear, “If you don’t want to go with him, you don’t have to. There are other options.”

You blushed deeply once you realised what she was implying, shaking your head vigorously, “No, no, it’s fine, honestly,” you assured her, your cheeks hot, “It’s my dad. I’m not… it’s not… No, it’s my dad. I’m fine.”

“Oh,” she flushed, pulling back to her side of the desk, “Sorry, I just-”

“Don’t worry about it,” you insisted, “But thank you for looking out for me.”

She nodded, handing you back the remaining cash from your bill, plus a bit extra.

When you tried to give back the extra, she shook her head, “For the misunderstanding.”

You laughed softly, “Honestly, it’s fine.”

“I insist,” she smiled kindly, “Our rooms are way overpriced anyway.”

You smiled back at her and pocketed the money, “Thank you.”

“Not a problem, sweetheart.”

* * *

“What was all that about?” Dean asked when you got into the car.

You grinned at him, “She thought I was whoring myself out to dudes with nice cars and money.”

His eyes grew wide, “Are you serious?”

You nodded, laughing slightly.

“Jesus Christ,” he groaned, “You’re a kid! You’re  _my_  kid! And she thought…” he cut himself off with a sigh, “Do I seriously look like a pervert?”

You rolled your eyes, “No. You look fine. Stop worrying, she was just looking out for me.”

“That’s my job,” he grumbled as he started the ignition and put the car into gear.

“I know, Dad,” you laughed, before stopping yourself, “Sorry, I didn’t know whether to call you-”

“Dad is good,” he said, smiling softly, “Weird, but good.”

You nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Sam was already setting up your room when you got back to the bunker. He’d put you in a room two doors down from your father, and opposite his own.

“This is the best one of the spare rooms,” he told you as you and Dean walked in with your stuff, “Figured you deserve the best if you’re staying here for a bit.”

You thought you heard Dean mutter ‘longer than a bit’, but you weren’t sure.

“Thanks Uncle Sam,” you smiled, putting your pillow down on top of the two already on the bed, “So, this is home for you guys?”

Dean nodded, placing your duffle beside your bed and sitting at the desk, “Yep. Has been for a couple of years now.”

You sat down on your bed and crossed your legs, “Doesn’t it get a bit lonely? The two of you rattling around this huge place?”

Sam shrugged, leaning against a chest of draws, “A little, I guess. But we’re used to each other’s company. And we’re on the road a lot for hunts, so it’s not like we’re stuck in here all the time.”

You nodded in understanding, “It’s nice that you have a base, though. Somewhere you can call home. Not many hunters have that.”

Sam nodded, and a fond smile grew across his face, “It is. Until we had this place, the closest thing I ever had to a home was the car.”

“She’s still our real home,” Dean laughed slightly, “She’s been through it all.”

A content silence fell in the room as you took in your situation. All of your lives had just changed dramatically, yet you felt so calm, and it felt so right that you would be there with them.

After a moment, Dean spoke up, “Anyone else hungry? I’ll go get burgers.”

You nodded, “Yeah. Can I get a salad instead of fries, though?”

Dean groaned, but Sam grinned, “That’s my girl. Same for me.”

“You better not try and force me into this rabbit food crap,” your father grumbled, pointing an accusatory finger at you, “But fine. I’ll be back in about half an hour,” he turned his attention to his brother, “Don’t give her beer.”

* * *

You and Sam were waiting in the kitchen while Dean was out grabbing your food.

Sam was pouring you a glass of juice when someone appeared out of nowhere in the doorway.

You instantly pulled out the knife from your sock, calling for your uncle to turn around as you did so.

From his sleeve, the man in the doorway revealed a blade, and your heart started racing.

“Woah, hey!” Sam shouted, coming to stand in between you and the mystery guy, “What the hell, you guys?”

“He just appeared,” you told him, still glaring at the stranger, “What is he?”

“Who is this, Sam?” the man in the doorway asked, “And why is she threatening me?”

Sam sighed, “Put your weapons away. Both of you.”

You both did as you were told, eyeing each other warily, and Sam visibly relaxed.

“Okay, so Y/N, he’s an angel, that’s why he just appeared,” he explained, and you nodded in understanding.

“Who is this?” the angel repeated, and Sam rubbed at his temple.

“Dean really should be here for this conversation,” he mumbled.

“Why?” the angel asked.

Sam sighed deeply, “Cas, this is Y/N. Dean’s daughter.”

The angel’s eyes grew wide, and you frowned slightly at the intense reaction.

Sam turned to you and motioned to the angel, “Y/N, this is Castiel. Your father’s boyfriend.”


	3. Chapter 3

You looked at your uncle in confusion and shock.

“Sorry, what?” you asked, looking between Sam and the angel.

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, “Maybe I shouldn’t have come here,” he commented, “I’m sorry.”

“Cas, don’t,” Sam sighed, “You live here, man. This is just something we’re all going to have to get used to.”

You huffed a small laugh, “Right. So my dad’s got a live-in, angel boyfriend.”

All three of you shut up once you heard Dean’s footsteps in the hallway. He made his way into the kitchen, his arms full of a brown paper bag, presumably holding your food. He put it down on the counter before turning to notice the scene in the room.

His eyes grew wide when he noticed Castiel standing awkwardly by the wall.

“Uh,” Dean cleared his throat, “I see you guys have met.”

Castiel nodded mutely and you sighed, “Dad, why didn’t tell me you had an angel boyfriend?”

He shrugged, pushing his already rolled sleeves further up his arms, “Is it an issue?”

You snorted, shaking your head in disbelief, “A little bit, yeah!”

You heard Sam take in a deep breath, and Castiel froze

Your father addressed his boyfriend and your uncle, “Can you give us a minute?” he asked, tensely, “Please.”

They both quickly left the room, and Dean walked over to take a seat opposite you.

“Y/N,” he began, his voice sounding a heart-breaking mixture of scared and concerned, “I know that it’s a pretty big shock for you, but I didn’t realise that my… my…” he paused, sighing as if he couldn’t find the right word, “I didn’t realise that you would have such a problem with my sexuality.”

You gasped gently, shaking your head, “God, no! No!” you insisted, “I don’t! I don’t care that you’re  _gay_!”

“Bi,” he corrected, “Not gay.”

“Sorry,” you mumbled, “But seriously, Dad, I don’t have an issue with you dating a  _dude_.”

He sighed, seemingly relieved, “So what’s the problem, then?”

“He’s an  _angel_ ,” you told him, “Angels are dangerous.”

“He’s not,” he smiled fondly, “I don’t know which angels you’ve come across, I can assure you that Cas if one of the good guys.”

You frowned, still somewhat unsure.

“We’re safe with Castiel,” Dean promised you, “He’s powerful, but he’d never intentionally hurt me.”

You nodded, chewing at the inside of your cheek awkwardly, before a grin spread across your face, “Unless you ask him to, right?”

Your father groaned in annoyance, putting his head in his hands, “It’s like having another Sammy around,” he complained, looking back up at you, “You’re sure you’re not  _his_ daughter?”

You pulled a face, “Gross. He’d have been, like, twelve. No.”

Dean laughed, “Okay, whatever. If you want to get the food out of the bag, I’ll go get them to join us again.”

You nodded as you both stood up, your father making his way to the door.

“Hey, Dad?” you called, getting his attention again.

“Yeah?”

“I really don’t care,” you told him, honestly, “I’m totally and utterly indifferent to sexual orientation.”

A fond smile crept onto his face as he gently frowned, as if he was remembering something.

“That’s good to know,” he told you, “But you’re not allowed to date anyone until you’re at least forty. And no sex until marriage. I’m not willing to be a grandfather until I’m like seventy.”

You bit your lip, deliberately not looking at him.

His eyes grew wide again, “Jesus, Y/N, please tell me that I’m not a grandpa already.”

You laughed, shaking your head, “I’m kidding, Dad. I’m not gonna do a Mom and get knocked up while I’m still a kid.”

“Thank God,” he sighed, “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

You grinned, “I wouldn’t count on it.”

* * *

You spent your first meal with your new found family getting to know them all.

Sam and Dean told you about their childhood on the road, and Castiel informed you about everything that he’s been through with Heaven, pulling your father from Hell, everything. He even apologised on behalf of his not so angelic siblings for making you wary of all angels.

Dean asked you about your childhood, and he was relieved to hear that you graduated from high school before you and your mom began full time hunting.

“No, Mom made sure I got my diploma,” you told him, shoving your salad around with your fork, “She wanted to know that I had a chance to get somewhere in life, if I ever stop hunting.”

Dean smiled, “Good. Your mom always was a smart one.”

You nodded, “Yeah. I mean, she got herself pregnant at seventeen, but apart from that she was pretty intelligent.”

Your father laughed, “Yeah, well, that wasn’t exactly her fault. I think I’m probably a bit more to blame for that one.”

You smirked a little bit, nodding in agreement, and Castiel shifted awkwardly beside Dean, clearing his throat.

Sam frowned at him, “You alright, Cas?”

Castiel nodded, his jaw tense.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Don’t tell me. You’re getting jealous because we’re talking about Y/N’s mom?”

“It sounds bad when you put it like that,” Castiel sighed.

“You know I used to be a bit of a slut,” Dean chuckled, “Why is this any different?”

“Because you loved Y/N’s mom, Dean. And you loved Lisa. It’s different,” he insisted.

“I never said-”

“Don’t deny it. You loved them,” Castiel interrupted, “You had families with both of them.”

You gasped, “Do… do I have a sibling?”

Dean shook his head, “No. Not really. I lived with Lisa for a while, and she had a son, so we were like a family. But that ended pretty badly.”

You nodded, and Dean turned to Castiel.

“There’s no need to be jealous, man,” he promised, “I’m with you, and I’m happy to be with you. The other part of my life was over when you pulled me from Hell, Cas.”

You let out an involuntary ‘aww’, and Dean looked over at you, raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” you chuckled, “I just didn’t expect you to be such a sap. You seemed pretty butch until now.”

Sam chuckled, “Don’t worry, he’s not normally like this. It’s only when Cas gets insecure that he actually releases his emotional side.”

Dean groaned, “Shut up and eat your leaves, kids.”

Your uncle grinned at you, and you smiled back.

You were really starting to enjoy being part of this family.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story on my tumblr as well! http://teamfreewill-imagine.tumblr.com/


End file.
